


Preparation For The Unexpected

by cookidoughlilac



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Alan has never had sex ed before, F/M, Gen, he a numpty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookidoughlilac/pseuds/cookidoughlilac
Summary: Alan thought he was prepared for everything in life. Walking in on someone in the shower makes him rethink that.





	Preparation For The Unexpected

Alan has always been prepared for life’s events. Being part of an elite rescue team meant he had to be prepared. One day he could be saving someone from an orbiting ship that’s caught fire, one day he could be rescuing people from a mudslide along with his siblings. He had to be prepared for absolutely anything – just the week before, during an earthquake rescue, he had to deliver a baby after the woman and her partner couldn’t reach the hospital. That was a good rescue… he’s had bad rescues as well. The kind that would make you toss and turn in bed, unable to sleep, unless you wanted to hear the cries of terror.

But rescues haven’t been his only source of life preparation. Living on an island meant he had to attend online classes in order to pass and go onto universities in the near future, if he survived that long. Alan was constantly bombarded with demands of homework that seemed pages and pages long, classwork, he swore, went on for years upon years, and don’t get him started on the exams! He hated his schooling, it barely ever made its way into his important rescue life… apart from that one time gaming theory did, but that didn’t count to him. 

Preparation also came from his brothers. He had 4 of them for crying out loud! Anything and everything should have been straight forward and simple for Alan, a walk in the metaphorical park. Anything they had experienced, they’d have told him so he could better judge the situation should he ever find himself in it.

Or so he thought.

This was one situation he didn’t understand.  
One that he didn’t know of.  
Wasn’t prepared for.

 

“If you’re done gawping at my body, can you please leave? I’m trying to have a shower.”

He didn’t even know she was in the shower! He was going to have a wash himself, clean himself up after a long day’s work, only to open the (admittedly unlocked) bathroom door and find himself staring at a woman’s body in the shower. The curves, the shape, the… 

Nope, nope! Alan was a gentleman! And gentlemen don’t look at naked ladies while they are in the shower! Certainly not, they would never dream of looking at them, they had a dignity as much as a male had!

But he was curious… Alan had never before seen the female body, not like this. Hell, he never even had the Sex Education classes that his online classmates and brothers had. Apart from ‘the talk’ which had been briefly given by Gordon no less, he knew nothing. He was so unprepared for it.

Alan flushed, a deeper shade of red than his precious thunderbird. He had fancied her for a while, but his crush was most certainly not of the sexual kind. He admired her, how bold she was, how she could make decisions the way she did… he loved her in the most childlike way. 

Did every woman’s body look like that? The curves that seemed to slope like polished marble, the natural shine that came with peach and apricot shower gel… her face never looked that nice before. Alan could tell she seemed different in the face… was it that cheap make up girls feel compelled to wear to make themselves seem beautiful? If it was, Alan very quickly decided he preferred her without make up. Much more beautiful.

It suddenly occurred to him how thin she actually was. Were all girls this thin in real life?! It was as if she had no meat on her! Let alone muscle or anything… which made him curious, where did her energy come from? Did girls have some sort of secret place that contained all their kick ass energy? 

A weight suddenly covered Alan’s face. He toppled backwards, the door being swung shut with him, since he was still holding onto it. The visions on woman had suddenly been blacked out with something slightly damp and cold… evidently she’d gotten frustrated and thrown the towel at him. 

Alan scrambled up, pulling the towel off of his face, and as quickly as he had opened the door, he left again.

 

Alan was prepared for anything life threw at him.  
Except women.


End file.
